The Tribulations of Cross Academy
by JacklynnFrost
Summary: Yuki is never changed into a human so has lived with Kaname all her life. This is how it could have been. Mostly Vampires and Vampire hunters. Yuuki, Love, drama and a touch of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tribulations of Cross Academy**

by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight © 2005 by Hino Matsuri_

One:

Blood. So much blood.

My mother's eye were open, her usual warm gaze now cold and still. Father was in a similar state, his body draped over my mothers. She started to crystallize moments before my father, their sparkling, shattered, and lifeless forms disintegrating and floating upwards. It would have been beautiful if it didn't hurt so much.

"Put her down." Kaname hissed, his chest heaving and the weapon in hand sparkling with bits of electricity. It looked like it hurt, I wanted him to put it down but my uncle's hand was covering my mouth and I couldn't move from his chest. His grip hurt and I tried to struggle free. These hands had killed my parents, the hands of my uncle touching me now, were the very same that stole their life.

"I will, after she drinks from me." My uncle cuts his wrist, just like Kaname does to feed me when I'm too afraid that my fangs will hurt him. He moves his hand from my mouth to do this and I struggle further as he positions his bleeding wrist against my lips. If he wants me to drink, I won't do it. Kaname only wants me to drink from him.

He can't hold me up and try to force me to drink at the same time. In a matter of moments I drop from his arms and stab with the tips of my fingers into the gut of my uncle, only tall enough to reach that far. Kaname taught me to do that, to fight with my nails and stab since I didn't have brunt strength so a punch wouldn't do much.

"Oh... a little fire cat, eh?" My uncle said, laughing at my attempt to hurt him, his two colored eyes scarring me. Kaname stepped between us, having taken advantage of my weak distraction, his sparking sword swung forward but halted centimeters from my uncle's heart. "Can't do it, can you?"

"I will kill you." My brother said, determined but confused. Why wasn't he stabbing the man that killed our parents? What was the matter?

"Did you forget already who it was that awakened you?" I didn't understand. How did my uncle wake up my brother? We weren't allowed to see Uncle Rido, he was cruel, my parents hid me away because of this man. How could he possibly know my brother, let alone wake him up?

Kaname threw the weapon aside, lunging at Rido and tearing at his skin, pulling and snapping my uncle. Parts of him exploded, Kaname using his power to shred my uncle to the smallest pieces he could. I watched my brother, his hands drenched in blood, his shoulders heaving from exertion and fury. My tiny legs moved forward without my asking them to. I walked toward my brother, reaching out for him.

"You touched her... you touched her." He kept saying, chunks of my uncle were stuck to Kaname and on the ground in a wide circle. I had to be there for Kaname. We both had just lost our parents, Rido had attacked our home with other vampires that were supposed to help keep him away. Kaname didn't seem to realize I was right in front of him, so did what I always had done before when Kaname made this face. I pulled him down so his face was level with mine, pet his hair with my hand and told him...

"You are a good boy, Kaname." Scared that if he didn't stop tearing Rido up that he wouldn't ever stop making that scary face. My cheeks were wet, my mouth coated with drying, dirty blood and I just needed Kaname to smile so I would know the world wasn't falling apart. He didn't smile, but he did stop tearing up the pieces of our uncle's body and carried me back to the house.

.vk Age Five .vk

"They were hiding their daughter." Someone to the left murmured, to the right they were talking about suicide. That my parents had committed it. I didn't know what this meant but didn't peek from Kaname's neck. He'd told me in the car that I was allowed to hide here, that he would hold me and I didn't have to look if I didn't want to.

He said if no one seen my face he would be happy. I wanted him to smile again so I was very determined to keep my face tucked into Kaname's shoulder, gripping his shirt and only moving when Kaname's arm shifted underneath me. He wanted to hold me, he said it made him feel better when I stayed this close.

"Having children must not have made Juuri and Haruka happy. It must have been their last hope and it hadn't worked." Was that true? Had our parents not been happy with us? Kaname's free hand moved to touch my back. I must have reacted to their words. He asked me to not listen, so I tried not to hear them.

"Kaname, I am sorry for your loss." A man said touching my brothers other shoulder, opposite my face. "If you need a place for you and your dear sister to stay, please consider the Ichijo house, I know you and my grandson Takuma are friends."

"Thank you, Ichijo. For now I think my sister and I will stay at our own home. I'd like to try before becoming anyones burden." The man argued with my brother, telling him that we wouldn't be a burden that he would love to help us but Kaname moved on.

Mother and father didn't want me to meet these vampires. My entire life I've lived in a room with no windows. My parents and Kaname the only people I'd ever seen or spoken to. I'd never asked for more, Kaname would get upset about it but I always calmed him down by making sure he knew that he was all I ever needed to be happy. Now, I was scared of the other vampires. Rido had killed my parents, these people were supposed to keep him away from us and they helped him do the opposite of what they promised. I had the chance to look, but didn't want to anymore, I didn't want them to see my face, so Kaname would smile.

"What _is _her name, Kaname? She's our hidden treasure." He never told any of them my name. They asked, over and over, and said their condolences over our parents death but they never spoke about it for very long. Always asking about me, where our parents were hiding me or what Kaname intended to do with me. Some even asked if they could hold me like I was a baby, although I did cling to Kaname like I was one. They wanted to see my face but Kaname didn't want that.

One boy did sound genuinely sorry about our parents deaths. He'd asked Kaname if he needed anything, didn't ask about me and simply told Kaname that he had liked our parents, that they had been good people. Kaname touched my back again, like he had done when I reacted to the other lady so I tried again not to react. I liked whoever that boy had been.

The Aido family also asked if Kaname and I would like to live with him, mentioning his son, just as the head of the Ichijo family had. Kaname gave the same answer, moving along quickly in the huge room we were in, all the different vampire smells making my nose itch. I sneezed on Kaname's shirt twice, blushing, but Kaname held my head against his chest, not letting my face show for even a second.

Since no one seen my face, Kaname would have to smile now.

.vk Age Six .vk

I could smell a very distinct scent. Tobacco pipe and cherry's. Kaname said he smokes flavored tobacco and this must be true since he smelled like it. My senses were going a bit crazy lately. Kaname said it's because I was growing up. That I would get used to them eventually.

"Uncle Aido!" I yell, jumping up to rush to the front entrance of the house. I'd been sitting with Kaname in his study so it was pretty easy for him to intercept me in the hall. I looked up at him, curious as to why I couldn't greet Uncle Aido as I usually do. He wasn't really my Uncle but he'd taken to mentoring Kaname and I and representing us since Kaname was still too young. Fourteen wasn't old enough to be the head of the Kuran family, even though he is the head of our family, which consisted of just the two of us.

"He is with Ichijo." I understood immediately, gripping Kaname's hand after he let go of my shoulder. Ichijo is the head of the vampire council and was a very cruel man. He said things to make Kaname very angry, he even asked for a taste of my 'virgin pureblood' before. I hadn't understood, looking at Kaname for him to explain, but he hadn't.

"Don't go, then. He always sets you in an angry mood. Your eye brows furrow for hours after a meeting with him." Kaname smiles at me, his straight white teeth making my heart skip a beat. He rarely smiles, but when he does, it's always at me. He guides me, holding the hand I'd grabbed his with.

He stops once we reach his bedroom, he opens the door and walks in. His bed is so tall and he lifts me up into the air and sets me on the edge. Kaname touches my cheeks, his fingers lingering before he asks me to stay put.

"I'm trying to build something, a school for you to attend, I need his approval to do so within the council's' boundaries. It would save me quite a bit of trouble that way." I nod at Kaname, excited to maybe start going to school. Although, I wouldn't want to go without Kaname.

"I want to stay with you." I was afraid he'd send me away. Apparently it was an unfounded conclusion because my brother looked surprised for a moment before giving me a small smile again, this time without teeth.

"Like I could ever leave you alone." He turns to go, calling out Seiren's name. She jumps down, always staying close to Kaname and I. "Please watch over Yuuki. I don't want her near Ichijo." She nodded and when he left she stood beside the door against the frame.

"Seiren." I say, wondering if she would answer me. "What is a virgin? Council head Ichijo said..." Seiren's emotionless face twitched ever so slightly. It was so surprising that I lost my train of thought. She was even better than Kaname at controlling her emotions.

What had I said?

.vk. Age Seven .vk

Kaname was leaving me.

We hadn't been apart for more than a few hours since our parents death. He swore he'd stay by my side forever, that one day we would be like our parents had been, married and happy. Yet, he was breaking a promise and I hated it.

A man I'd never met before, Kaien Cross was here to watch over me while Kaname was away but I refused to speak to the man. Since Kaname told me two days ago that he would be leaving I haven't said a word to anyone. Seiren was even worried, showing herself as she guarded me instead of hiding as she normally does.

Kaname was talking to Kaien in the kitchen so I took the opportunity to sneak into my room and grab bunny-chan from my bed. Our parents had gotten bunny-chan for me when I was younger. Sleeping without him is difficult but Kaname said he couldn't sleep without being near me so I knew what I wanted to do.

I made my way to Kaname's room to find his suitcase and stuff bunny-chan inside. Kaname couldn't notice that I'd been here though so I was very careful to leave things how they were or he would give me Bunny-chan back. His suitcases were on his bed and I was still too short to reach up there. If I climbed on his bed he would notice for sure.

How would Kaname know I wasn't sleeping if he wasn't sleeping... if he didn't have bunny-chan?

Seiren dropped down beside me. My heart fell, tears bringing in my eyes. Seiren would stop me and tell Kaname what I'd tried to do now. He wouldn't take Bunny-chan with him now. To my surprise and delight, Seiren reached down, taking Bunny-chan from my hands and unzipping Kaname's bag. Bunny-chan disappeared inside, Seiren re-zipping the suitcase so it looked just as he had left it. She wiped away my tears and stood before me with her usual stoic expression. Seiren helped me! I hugged her legs, too short to reach any higher.

"I love you too, Seiren." I knew she didn't say much, she liked to show people her feelings and she had just shown me hers. I ran out of the room before Kaname figured out where I had run off too and wouldn't become suspicious. Since I spoke to Seiren I had broken my vow of silence but she wouldn't tell. I went back to my own room for a few moments, so I could stop crying. Kaname said purebloods aren't supposed to cry infront of anyone.

Seiren doesn't count though... She's always watching us.

Today was the day, he'd be gone for over a month but I found and stood obediently beside the door with Kaien Cross when the time came. Even if I didn't want Kaname to go, I would still say goodbye. I wouldn't cry either, I had to be a big girl, a proper pureblood like Kaname.

He came down the steps with his suitcase, Seiren was following behind him but gave me no sign that anything changed. She is always so serious, only the one time I'd asked her what a virgin was had she responded at all. Kaname stopped in front of me, kneeling down to my level to look me in the eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it, Yuuki." His hand touched the side of my face and I tried really hard not to cry. My eyes filled anyways and when the tears spilled over he kissed them, first the one side and then the other side. "I will think about you often." I put my own hand over his, my tiny one looked even smaller since his fingers were so long and growing more adult like.

When the door closed behind him, Seiren following obediently after, I ran. I had to say goodbye, I had to tell him I'd miss him too. The door wouldn't open, I tugged and pulled, I struggled and fused but the door stayed closed. Since Kaname and Seiren were both gone, I couldn't go outside anymore anyways.

Kaien took good care of me. He was a bit eccentric but he cooked really well. Vampire children could eat normal food but I didn't want to. I refused everything and didn't speak to Kaien even though he did make me smile sometimes when he told silly jokes. We watched movies and he'd tell me, every time he'd catch me looking out the window, how long I still had to wait for Kaname's return.

At sunrise, when I was put to bed for the day I'd pull Kaien to my bed and make him hold my hand until I fell asleep. After a week he gave up on trying to get me to sleep alone and a chair was brought in so he could sit while I drifted off.

I like Kaien Cross, I just wanted Kaname instead.

.vk Age Nine .vk

Seiren's heel tapped mine until I adjusted, bending at the knees and balancing on the front pads of my feet. She's been teaching me how she moves, showing me how to get around silently so I could sneak up on Kaname. We'd been practicing outside for the past four months and so far I can run very quickly, very silently. The both of us have been scampering across the roof and so far Kaname hasn't noticed what we were doing.

We had practiced on the ground first, Seiren didn't let me on the roof until she knew I could do it successfully. Next I'd be sneaking into my own room through the window. For this I had been climbing the tree outside and practicing swinging and landing without making any noise. This was harder and it had taken me quite awhile for me to jump off the swing and land on the ground without making a 'thump'.

When I go to position myself on top of my own bedroom, Seiren's hand stops me on my shoulder and points toward the study. Kaname was in there. Did she think I was ready to surprise him? Kaname was good, so good that I was certain it would take me years to master the art before I could ever sneak up on him.

"He lets his guard down when you are with him." Seiren said, her voice low and insightful. I didn't like that he felt so comfortable with me, that he would be in danger simply by me being near to him. He wouldn't attack me, he can sense intentions and mine would simply be to have some fun with my brother. So I silently padded across the roof to position myself atop the study. My hair was pulled back and in a long braid down my back. It stayed out of my way when I wore it like this.

I gripped the edge of the roof and did a handstand before swinging around and landing silently on the window sill. Seiren couldn't move things with her mind and this is where we differed. She'd have to pick the lock where I would simply have to move it to the unlocked position and have the window open just enough for me to slip through. Kaname's back was to the window. I watched him work for a long moment before stepping inside, my silent feet touching the carpet and the window closed in a second.

Moving quickly actually helps your body stay silent so I rushed forward, springing forward to jump on Kaname's back but he turned, standing to catch me in his arms and laughed. Darn it! I failed. I pouted at Kaname's happy face.

"You did so well." Kaname said, probably knowing from the very beginning what I was doing with Seiren. "I know your aura acutely. If you were sneaking up on anyone else, you would have been successful, my sweet girl." I blushed from his compliment.

"Is that why I always know when you are home?" I asked, still blushing and pulling away from Kaname's embrace. "I can feel you get closer." He nodded, his face softening and his smile grew peaceful.

.vk Age Ten .vk

Hanabusa Aido pushes me higher on the swing, his cousin and my other friend Akatsuki Kain is leaning up against the tree the swing is tied to. Kaname tied it up here two summers ago, he said I was allowed outside anytime I wanted now as long as he knew about it and Seiren was around.

Uncle Aido was meeting with Kaname again. The school he wanted to build was to show the vampire council that humans and vampires could coexist peacefully. Something our mother had wanted so desperately to achieve herself. She had gone to a human school for a short time before our mother and our father married.

The moon illuminated the grass, the dark blades shining with frost. The Kuran manor looked so peaceful with its windows shaded and white siding glowing. Kaname had asked Kain and Aido to take me to the swing so I knew the inside of the house might not be as peaceful as the outside. He only sent me away when things got heated. When Kaname put on his scary face. When the swing reached high enough, I let go of the ropes, flying through the air and landing on my two feet in the grass. A rock was in our yard, my foot had caught it slightly.

"The next person has to try and jump farther than me. No vampire-power moves either!" I point to Aido and then Kain, but our game was interrupted as Kaname appears at my side. In a matter of seconds he had me in his arms, flipped over and my foot inspected beside his face. I blushed, used to him being so forward with my body in private and not liking that we had an audience to how comfortable we were with one another. His tongue dashes out and touches the bottom of my foot. It must be dirty! I'd just been playing outside.

"Blood." Kaname said, setting me down in front of him. I'd lost my place, I'd have to jump again now before Aido and Kain jumped.

"I landed much farther this time, Kaname! Did you see me?" He didn't smile, his hand touching the side of my face as he normally does to show others how much I mean to him. Why would he need to do that here? Aido and Kain knew Kaname protected me with every breath in his body.

"You did wonderful, sweetling. Kaien Cross is here to see you. Go meet him in the front entrance for me." I do as Kaname asks, running toward the house, looking back for just a moment to see Kaname speaking to a very scared looking Aido and a very still Kain. Were they in trouble? Why? Aido was just pushing me on the swing...

Uncle Kaien was waiting in the entranceway when I rushed toward him. He smelled like a vampire but he didn't have any fangs. When Kaname had to go on long trips away from home I got to stay with Uncle Kaien. We had great fun. He was better at every game he had but he was teaching me chess so I could maybe beat Kaname just once.

"Look at you! You've grown a whole two millimeters since I've seen you last." I laughed at his statment. He always made fun of me for being so short. We hugged, before he pulled back and reached into his bag. "I got you something, Kaname asked me to find it for you and I finally hunted it down. It had been your mothers when she was your age."

It looked like a metal pipe.

"Its called Artemis. It's an anti-vampire weapon." Uncle Kaien holds the weapon out to me and when I grip the center of it, sparks fly out and zap my skin, reminding me of the day Rido killed my parents. A vision of Kaname's hand wrapped around the sword hilt that had pierced my father's heart, the sword hovering over my Uncle Rido's chest. His laugh echoed in my head, his dual colored eyes flashing to look at me. I dropped Artemis to the ground, the weapon clanging loudly as I turned and ran for the stairs. Uncle Kaien calling after me, concerned.

I knew of a certain room with a certain coffin that no one but Kaname and I were allowed in. I went there, knowing I wasn't allowed to cry infront of anyone but Kaname.

.vk Age Twelve .vk

Senri is my cousin. His father killed my parents but he had been a kid when that happened, only a couple years older than me. He was brought here by Ichijo, knowing that I would come out with Kaname if he had my cousin with him. Ichijo liked saying cruel things to Kaname and I. Mostly to me though, since I couldn't keep my face blank like Kaname can.

"Want some pocky?" He asks, tipping a small box in my direction. I peeked in the box, tiny sticks poking out the top of the box. "They are chocolate." I'd never had them before. He reached in for me, holding out the stick for me to take. He crunched one first, to show me how to eat it. I liked Senri, he was always nice to me.

I ate the stick, liking the crunchy cracker and chocolate flavor.

"Thank you, cousin." Senri is thirteen, a teenager now so he didn't play games with me very much anymore. He liked to listen to the adults talk instead or, he taught me fighting moves. Kaname wanted me to know how to defend myself and I wasn't good at using my pureblood powers yet. I've shattered the windows twenty-seven times this year.

"So you know who I am to you?" Oh? Senri didn't know that we were cousins, or had he not known that I had known? I shrugged, smiling at Senri and taking another pocky stick from the box in his hand resting between us on the couch.

"I've known since I first met you." I inform him, and Senri's usually passive face, gives me a small smile.

"I thought, because of my father, that Kaname would keep our relations a secret." Senri looked sad for a moment, his usually wider shaped eyes narrowing, reminding me for a moment of Kaname.

"Kaname doesn't lie to me. Besides, you are not your father." I crunched the pocky stick, inching closer to Senri on the couch. This was the closest I'd ever get to see Senri get emotional. He didn't like talking about his parents. When we were younger he'd always say he didn't know where he came from... I made sure to tell everyone he was my best friend so it didn't matter.

"Thank you." Senri said, not looking me in the eyes anymore. I reached out and touched his spiky dark hair to ruffle the bed head look his always wore. If I wanted him to smile again, I'd have to change the subject.

"Want to play hide and seek?" Usually he said it was a childish game but he used to love it, today he nodded, closed his eyes and started counting. It seemed Senri is more upset about who his father is than Kaname or I.

My entire life I've shown him that it doesn't matter. I'd continue to do so.

.vk Age Fifteen .vk

Moon dormitory.

A place that vampires can come to coexist with humans and to get to know the Kuran pureblood siblings. Of course, getting to know the Kuran's is the reason all of the vampires that did come, came. Kaname had to send an invitation to be invited and many of the council's children were here. The council head, Ichijo, had a say in which vampires came to the new Cross Academy. He wanted it to be all noble vampires, so lower level vampires weren't allowed to be invited. Although Kaname wanted this school to bring everyone together, it seemed the vampire world is still segregated by how pure their blood is.

At least humans were getting some recognition. Perhaps my mother's dream is still attainable.

The vampire students ages ranged from thirteen to twenty five. Living forever gave the impression that being a couple years apart means nothing. Like Kaname being seven years older than me would seem rather small when we reached seven hundred years old but when I was seven, and he was fourteen, he was twice my age. Strange, how perception can change over time.

"Moving on to the property of the late 'vampire without fangs' hunter. Only Kaname would agree to this." Senri said, a duffel bag slung carelessly over his shoulder. He'd been given his invitation first, personally, by me. So I know he was very happy to have a place to go away from his family, he didn't like Ichijo watching his every move and his mother, my aunt, is unstable.

"Yup! He goes by Chairman now, and he is a great friend. He built this whole dorm for us! He knew my parents, you know?" I struggled to get my last box from the trunk of the car. Kaname asked if I needed help but I didn't want him to think of me as a child anymore so shoo'd him along so I could do this myself.

"Yuuki, when someone says something to you, like I just did. Try not to share so much." He gave me a critical look up and down. "With me, its okay. Kaname too, but others here-"

"I know. Kaname gave me the talk already about the vampire council descendants and others who are looking for our weakness." Senri seemed satisfied then, knowing I only spoke so openly with him. "But I still plan on having some fun around here. Kaname too. He gets so serious, I have to keep smiling so he will."

Senri and I look at one another before he nods in understanding. Senri didn't take an interest in Kaname, they rarely associated with one another. Kaname thought Senri was a puppet to the Shiki family who were very pro-vampire council, that if he was given an order he would execute it without thinking about what he was doing. Senri seemed not to care enough to reach out to Kaname. I didn't get involved. I liked Senri and Kaname never told me that I shouldn't be friends with our cousin. That was enough.

Being born from the Kuran lineage had a certain stigma. We were either crazy, cruel or cursed, Senri and I called it the three c's of being a Kuran. He then, always called me crazy, so in response, I called him cruel.

"My room is next to Kaname's, can you help me move this?" Senri thinking of me as a child was perfectly fine. He sighed, tossed me his duffel (which I just barely caught) and he pulled the box out like it weighed nothing.

"Still trying to implement the 'Yuuki is an adult' plan?" I sighed, sticking my tongue out at Senri in a very childish way and started walking toward the front entrance. "You know you could just ask Kaname to stop picking you up. If it bothers you so much, he'll stop."

"It's not that I don't like it, I just feel like a little kid when he does it. He feels like I'm still a little kid when he does it." I knew when he held me, picked me up or moved me it was always because I'd done something silly or something I didn't realize was bad. Kaname even picked me up when I couldn't reach things, instead of reaching it himself and handing it to me. It was just the way he went about it that felt like he was treating me like a kid... I didn't want him to think of me that way, since I didn't think of him in that way.

"My crazy cousin." Senri said in exasperation, following me up the stairs a few steps behind.

"Why are you so cruel?!" Gah!


	2. Chapter 2

The Tribulations of Cross Academy

by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight © 2005 by Hino Matsuri_

Two:

The moon dorm looked like a castle. It was so pretty in the moonlight! The tall towers, the shaded glass windows and the slated peach colored roof. I was excited to sneak around on top of it and since my room was connected to the back balcony (which also led to Kaname's room) it will be easy to get up there.

The gate is closed, the vampires started to conglomerate at the entrance waiting for the two 'guardians' to escort us to the school. Kaname is beside me. Aido, Senri, Rima, Takuma, Ruka, Kain and Seiren the nobles closest to us. Seiren I guess isn't a nobel since she didn't have any parents on the vampire council (or at all) but we weren't supposed to talk about her past.

All the vampires here have to abide by Kaname and I's rules. Which basically meant Kaname since he is the head of the Kuran house. He is a very fair dorm leader, the only rule is to abide by Chairman Cross's rules. Except punishments were different, if a rule was broken Kaname dealt with the night class while Chairman Cross dealt with the day one.

It worked out nice since the development of blood tablets. Kaname has never let me have one before but he's taken them. As have most of the night class from what I've seen the night we all moved in. Everyone had a brand they prefer but they still wished for real blood. Drinking from each other willingly isn't against the rules so there were a lot of blood pacts made. Purebloods were different in this way. Our thirst was only quenched by loved ones... So if Kaname ever drank from one of them... Well I didn't want to think about it.

Today is the first day of class! I am so excited but Kaname warned that I can't show too many emotions. His long fingers called to me, there were so many rules but Kaname said I am allowed to be myself too. So, I put my hand in his. He turns to look at me but I stare forward, mimicking his previous position and emotionless expression. His hand squeezes mine and doesn't let go, even as the gates pull apart ahead of us.

Humans from the day class were gathered around in groups. Uncle Kaien, well now he's called Chairman Cross, but he spread the word that the night class were genius prodigies. They were curious about the new students. The two guardians had their work cut out for them, especially when one of the female students fainted.

"They're so beautiful!" One said, breaking the silence that had spread through the clearing. I had to hold back my laugh. Kaname is beautiful, I was caught up in his gorgeousness and I wasn't even a human.

The guardians were twins, adopted by Kaien Cross after their parents had been murdered. The two survived, but as soon as I caught a look at the guy on the right I knew he was a vampire. How could a vampire hunter be a vampire? The other twin was human, but with the hunter smell, the vampire hunter's ancestors had devoured a vampire to obtain their power. All hunters were a bit vampire.

"Shouldn't that one be in the night class with us?" I ask, quiet enough not to be overheard. I don't even look up at Kaname so no one would know we were speaking.

"Smart girl." Kaname says, dipping down to kiss me on the top of the head. The humans squealed, I blushed and tried to look like I wasn't affected by Kaname's affection. I think Kaname just showed everyone that I was his in a very obvious way. Hopefully he meant it like that, like he and I were together. It might just be wishful thinking, though.

So if Kaname knew the one guardian hunter was a vampire, why was he letting him live with humans? He had a tattoo on his neck that marked him as tamed but what good did that do when he has a moment of uncontrollable bloodlust? If his brother is the one who tamed him, he'd have to be watching him constantly to make sure he wasn't stepping over the line.

He'd fall to level E eventually.

If blood was spilled because of any vampire... the council will discredit our attempts at living peacefully with humans. That meant this vampire is our problem. Kaname and I'd be talking about him later.

The ratio of girls to boys surrounding us now was very off. I only spotted one boy beyond the two twins keeping everyone back. Girls were everywhere, screaming out their names and 'nice to meet you's' even though very few vampires stopped to talk to them. Only Aido seemed intent on gathering friends, or rather, crazy fangirl followers. With all the blank faces around me I'd think some of these vampires are afraid of the humans.

We crossed the bridge and the screaming humans were left behind. These vampires would get big heads if they have to go through crowds of screaming fans everyday. Not Kaname, he's too focused and planned out to let something like this distract him.

It smelled like humans. During the day the building is used for all the screaming students outside. Uncle- I mean, Chairman Cross, he set this all up for us and I had to hold back my smile as the building came into view. It was almost as big as the moon dorm. Kaname gripped my hand, pulling me toward him just enough for me to sidestep around a fallen tissue before me. I held back an eye roll, trying to learn to control my expressions like Kaname requested me too.

The classroom is large enough for all of the vampires to fit comfortably. We were a large bunch in vampire terms but a small one in human terms. Kaname guided me by my hand, which I liked far more than being carried, to the far window. He leaned against the wall and I took the seat directly in front of him at the end of the long table, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

The others filed in, pairing off in smaller groups, sitting on the tables, the steps and leaning like Kaname on the opposite wall. No one spoke louder than a mumble. To us it was loud enough so the class room sounded like a low rumble all around me. I turned to look at Kaname, he was looking right back at me.

No one came. There was no teacher. The night class murmured amongst themselves, Senri talking with Rima and sharing a box of pocky. I'd bought him a box of strawberry pocky as a thank you for carrying my things to my room but haven't given it to him yet. And still... no teacher came. I tucked my hands under the table and sighed so very softly.

My soft sigh had the vampire's around me jump to attention. I hadn't intended to do that but Aido and the others looked at me curiously. Senri mouthed 'crazy' to me, before pointing the box of pocky in my direction. I accepted a stick, bending over the table to reach it.

"Don't make her reach!" Aido snaps at Senri. I hated when I was treated differently. Senri looks at Aido with little concern. Senri doesn't change his position and I pull a pocky stick out, remembering the days of Senri and I's shared childhood. When I sat back down in my chair, Kaname moved to sit on the chair in front of me, turning it around to stare at my face.

I had expected school to teach me things. Kaname would like to know that this was the source of my sigh. His intense gaze made me blush under his scrutiny.

"Would you like real teachers, real exams and real grades, Yuuki?" He'd read me like a book and knew exactly why I was disappointed. He'd told me when I was younger he wanted to build the school for me, to have a safe place for me to learn but he hadn't meant learn like humans do. "This academy, I created it to show the council we could coexist with humans easily, but also, to give you a chance to be around other vampires, to learn how to act around them for the future." I nodded, knowing this.

Acting proper and sophisticated didn't come easily for me. The only vampire I was usually around is Kaname and I wasn't frightened of him in the least. When he was around me and other vampires I still felt no fear, knowing that Kaname wouldn't let anything happen to me... This made me lax and clumsy when around noble vampires. They found me kind and being kind is a weakness that can be exploited. I've tried often to change this about myself but Kaname knows better than anyone that I am unable to be heartless. This also meant I was unable to show no emotion. I've gotten better, but not exceptional.

This is the other reason the school was created. To get me to start acting colder toward the vampires who would take advantage of me. His theory is once I get to know all the vampires around me, when I hear stories of their childhoods that I will dislike them. That knowing them would make it easier for me to disregard their opinions.

"I want an education, to truly go to school. I know why you made the school but I thought..." Acting as formal as I can is hard work, I figured at school, during school there would be something for me to distract myself with. Real work, something about humans and the world that I could learn beyond the stupid vampire hierarchy and rules that I've grown up learning about. It's been three days since we moved to the moon dormitory and I've kept most of my expressions hidden as best I can.

It was a long five minutes before Kaname spoke.

"Did you know our mother went to a human school for four years?" He'd lectured me about sharing and here he was sharing something about our parents that had been considered a secret. The ones closest to us stared. The room going quiet.

"She'd told me the story about the umbrella. I think of them when it rains." Since Kaname shared first, I knew it was alright to share back. His dark eyes sparkled in remembrance, and I smiled, unable to stop myself.

"Lets make some school memories for us, then. To tell our future children." His thumb brushed my cheek. Maybe Kaname didn't see me as a child... My hope soared and my blush deepened. He planned on having children with me! "You will get your real teacher. We will have real exams."

The shifting relationship between Kaname and I didn't break as the vampires around us started to grumble. They didn't want real exams or real teachers. Still, they wouldn't protest too loudly since this was an opportunity for them to get on Kaname and I's good side. To gain power and standing in the council. I helped Kaname as best I could but he was more thought out than I.

Perhaps I'd read into Kaname picking me up often, too deeply. Maybe he didn't see me as a child anymore. He'd just basically given me the okay to act how I wanted, before he wanted me to act like the other vampires... emotionless and bored. He said we could make school memories, that meant happy ones. Ones where we were together as ourselves.

Kaname had just given me the greatest gift of all, not the school of course and his next words explained it all...

"Only Yuuki is allowed to be herself."


	3. Chapter 3

Title

by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight © 2005 by Hino Matsuri_

Three:

Toga Yagari called class to order.

It had been a week since Kaname said we'd have real classes with real exams. Chairman Cross had been ecstatic. We'd gone together to ask him since I missed Uncle Kaien. He was even teaching us 'Contemporary Society' four hours a week and 'Human Customs' two hours a week. Toga Yagari though was our main teacher. Sensai Yagari is starting to teach us the basic Ethics, Math, Science and History. Kaname didn't know of any vampires who taught so having vampire hunters that did, is lucky.

Sort of.

The other vampires in the night class were not impressed. They didn't want to learn, they had private tutors at home or their own parents taught them everything they needed to know. Now, a vampire hunter was basically babysitting them while I sat at attention ready to learn like a hopefully silly girl. Plus, I knew some of the other vampires had a very bloody history with Sensei Yagari.

Vampire hunters and vampires didn't mix well.

Things were tense and I felt ridiculous for actually caring. Even Sensei Yagari just read from the book in monotone. The changes from one class to the next were simply Yagari tossing the book over his shoulder and picking up another one. He's the complete opposite of Chairman Cross. Uncle Kaien gets so excited to explain stuff to me, since I'm the only one that asks questions.

Kaname followed my lead, even getting out a notebook and a pencil. He sat on the end now, and me beside him. If he stood by the window instead of sitting, I sat in the seat he was currently occupying. Toga Yagari sat down, kicked up his feet and started reading from the Ethics book aloud. Why I get my hopes up, I don't know. This is not what it is like in normal school. The other vampires didn't sit the way Kaname and I did, they stood, sat on desks and some on the window sill.

When Chairman Cross taught, it was _far_ more interesting. I bit my lip and tapped my pencil, jotting down a few things that seemed important when Sensei Yogari would point something out or emphasize something. He could at least write something on the board. I didn't complain though, Kaname took what I said very seriously... A complaint could get someone in trouble with Kaname.

Someone over my head threw a knife at Sensei Yogari. He caught it with the book, the knife embedded in the cover having sliced all the way through._ I didn't see that one coming_. Kaname said nothing, not caring enough to intervene and Yogari excused himself.

"I'll be keeping this. A momento of my time teaching a class of vampires." He exited the room and my brother turned to me then.

"Are you upset?" A class had been ruined, our teacher left because of a student throwing a knife but I knew if I told him yes that the one who had thrown it would get punished by Kaname. I didn't want anyone to get punished.

"No. He was a rather drab teacher. I can read a book to myself..." It was a small complaint, if I said too much then Kaname would get Chairman Cross to find us a new teacher or teach more subjects when I didn't want him to. What I had now was more than I could have expected and I was very happy with everything Kaname did.

Just because some weren't happy with it or care for their jobs didn't mean I would let them get to me. I smiled at Kaname, moving my hand to slide against the back of his hand ever so slightly. I blushed but gazed out the window to attempt to hide my reaction. Just the barest of touches between us sent me into a tizzy.

Zero and Ichiru were out on the terrace outside of our classroom.

At least the night class guardians were doing their job diligently. The twins were patrolling around the building to keep the day class away and the night class inside. Kaname and I had talked about Zero. Chairman Cross had his brother tame Zero to guarantee that he wouldn't lose control but there were still risks. The Chairman swore that if he messed up Kaname would know about it immediately and new steps would be taken but until then, he had faith that Zero could fight his impending level E for a while longer.

Kaname trusted Chairman Cross, and I trusted Kaname.

The two siblings were fighting about something. The one with the purple tie and easy smile, Ichiru, stayed behind, sitting on the edge of the wall while Zero, the wild haired, glaring one stormed off. I turned back to Kaname, he was watching the two, too.

I had a feeling Kaname's plan involved them. Why else would he take such an interest in the twins. Kaname didn't care by nature. Not about anything, except me.

.vk Daytime .vk

Kaname was in the kitchen, filling a glass of water to put his blood tablet in. I snuck in after him, watching him. I didn't know why he refused to take from me since he also refused for me to drink anything except his blood. His uniform shirt is untucked, the front of his jacket unbuttoned and I wanted to place my body against his. So, I planned what I always did when I felt the urge to get closer to Kaname. I formed a sneak attack plan. My soft steps made no noise as I lunged.

I really shouldn't have bothered.

Kaname caught me mid air, he even had time to put his glass down so both his hands could hold me up by my waist. We were face to face like this and I sagged, disappointed in myself again. He got me every time but I wouldn't give up. Ruka walked in then, my face a perfect pout and Kaname looking bored, holding me up in the air. Ruka's brows lifted, her cheeks flushing, having walked in on us.

I knew Ruka liked Kaname more than she should. Before my existence had been known to the world, Ruka and Kaname had been friends. Her crush on him had started then. I would like to think that it didn't bother me, and most of the time it didn't, but from time to time when I'd catch her staring at Kaname I wanted to hurt her.

This didn't mean I ever would. I didn't blame Ruka for liking Kaname. Who wouldn't?

"Almost, sweetling." Kaname said, putting me down and collecting his cup off the table. He'd obviously expected it if he put his glass down in enough time to catch me before I landed on his back. What I would do if I ever reached my goal... I have no idea. I guess I would just hang from his shoulders amazed that I had actually snuck up on Kaname. Ruka was still frozen, mouth agape when Kaname glided out of the room.

"Almost isn't good enough." I followed after him, leaving the kitchen, feeling a bit like a duckling since I was always chasing behind. "Why do you drink the tablets? I can-" He turns, putting his finger on my lips to silence me... which of course makes me sour. I throw my hands up in frustration and storm away from him, climbing the stairs two at time to reach my bedroom to hide from Kaname.

Stupid, stupid Kaname. He gives me his blood, what is the big deal about taking mine? He's had it before! Not from him biting me but still. We can't even talk about it because he gets all dark and moody. He had to be starved. It's not like I wanted to hold out on him or torture him with me being so close and him not taking from me!

I was getting tired with the sun still climbing higher so I shuffled around my big room until I reached my dresser. Usually I stayed in my school clothes all day but I didn't want to get my skirt wrinkled. With it being white I already had to be careful not to drink from Kaname with it on. There wasn't much in here, most of the room was open space except for the couch with the game table in front of it. I didn't spend much time in here.

I prefered Kaname's room and the common area.

The walls were tall and white, my bed the biggest thing in here but I felt it was unnecessary for how small I am. Kaname say's I might always be this short, that I've stopped growing. I really don't hope I stopped. My breasts needed to be bigger, especially if I am fighting for Kaname's affections.

Before I laid down, having changed into my pajamas I slouch over to my bookshelf and look at my parents photos. There were only a few of the four of us together. Most of them were just three of us, one having to hold the camera, of course. Kaname had been easier to smile back then. He'd always been a worrier, a planner, but before he'd been happy. Now, he was mostly intense, serious.

My secret hope was to have fun here, with Kaname, not without him.

When my head hit the pillow, it wasn't long before I realized my mistake. I shouldn't have thought of the before time so close to sleeping. Dreams were influenced by your thoughts and now I was back there, a small child in a room with no windows, the very room I don't enter anymore in my own home. My parents were arguing, mom didn't want Kaname to go out there but our father already left, meeting our uncle head on, outside.

The problem isn't that I can't help, it's that I am everyone's weakness and the reason our Uncle Rido came in the first place. Kaname is going to go. I know it, so I grip his pant leg, my tiny fist hurting with the strength I put into my grip. It's all I can do, it's I can ever do. He always leaves and when the door closes I'm transported outside, the snow falling is slow, red and hazy. Rido's eyes are burning into me and Kaname can't stop.

He's ripping and tearing my Uncle to pieces unable to kill him because of their blood ties, because Rido owns Kaname. He hates it. Kaname had been trying to find a way out from under Rido's control since before I was born. He killed my brother to force Kaname to rise, and ever since the two have a bond that is not easily broken.

"Yuki!" My mother yells, she's rushing out the house, my dream in nonsensical order as she smiles before shattering her glowing bits turning to snow and settling in the earth with the other bodies of vampires strewn around the yard.

The council betrayed us. They wanted to know if I really existed. They got there answer but over half of them died, plus my parents. There heads had been filled with lies, lies they believed. Rido needed time to heal from Kaname's massive onslaught and in the end it was only Kaname and I left to carry on the Kuran name.

I tried to pull my dear brother off my uncle. I tugged, sang, cried and nothing worked. My father died all over again and Rido's eyes taunted me, his laugh surrounded me and Kaname wouldn't respond. He wouldn't move away from all the blood. My chest ached, my vision blurred and I hit my brother over and over to get him to respond.

"I need you! Please don't leave me too!" But I knew what was coming. He was cracking, the final signs before a pure blood shatters. My eyes close, Rido's voice echoing in my head, that I will be his if Kaname falls, that there is nothing between us now when I hear the shattering of glass, the last moments of my love.

The deaths of my parents were a small pain compared to Kaname's.

Gasping, I sat up in my bed, glaring at the sunlit room. That was very unsatisfying sleep but I've had that dream before. At least the window's are still in tact. Usually I break them. I slip from the bed, my nightgown bunching up but as I run for my door it falls back to its right and proper position. I'm in too much of a hurry to shut my own bedroom door.

Kain and Aido are in front of Kaname's door, they look like they might be arguing over something. When they spot me coming Aido tries to address me. I don't care if they are afraid to knock or enter Kaname's room. I'm not going to help right now. If I don't touch him, if I don't feel him against me I'll start to cry, fearing my uncle, fearing him because he can kill my brother... And my brother is unable to kill him.

I open Kaname's door, slipping inside and closing the door behind me. Kain and Aido can fight amongst themselves. Kaname is spread out on his couch, his left leg off the cushion, his shoe flat against the floor while the other leg is draped over the arm of the couch. His arm is folded over his face, the other gripping a piece of paper, hanging over the side.

He know's I'm here. There is a reason I can't sneak up on him. He is acutely aware of my location. I stand beside his bent leg, looking down at his covered, flat stomach. I want to lay on him, but I won't unless he tells me it's okay. He might be upset with me for running away from him before and I don't want to make it worse.

Kaname like's to punish me. It makes him feel better when I do something he disagrees with. Just seeing him makes my breath even out, the stinging in my eyes fade and I sigh, relieved. I hate it when our past trauma comes back. I hate seeing everything over again, feeling it and then watching Kaname slip between my fingers like he never existed.

Like Rido won.

"Come, Yuki." He says and I waste no time. I'm across his chest, gripping his shirt in my fists with my bare feet brushing against his ankle. The arm across his face drops to wrap around my torso bringing me closer just a fraction.

I smell him, its the same sweet blood and sunshine scent I remember from my childhood. Kaname was the first one I ever drank from. The first one to give me sustenance. He's powerful, more so than any other pureblood because he's an ancestor. He's so much older than everyone but doesn't remember much from before. He dreams of his past, like I dream of mine.

I worry about him forgetting about me. That the thousands of years from his before will dwarf the small amount of time he spent with me as my older brother.

"What's the first day you remember." I whisper, pressing my nose back and forth just below his left shoulder blade. His arm moves, rubbing me gently in a comforting way. I close my eyes to enjoy the sensation.

"The first day... I was holding your infant brother. He was dying." I knew the story, how Kaname became an infant. How Rido had been imprisoned for murdering my brother, how my parents adopted Kaname.

"How did you do it? Change into an infant, I mean." I wiggled closer, matching our hips up and stretching my hand out, letting go of his shirt. I wrapped my arm up, tangling it into his dark locks. They were darker than mine, even.

"I didn't, your brother did. That was his power. Since his life was draining with the last of his power he restarted me. He gave me a second chance. I think I was very miserable before, perhaps even a monster that had been forced to sleep through the centuries." I scoffed.

"You're only a monster some of the time." I tell him. Moving to balance on my elbows across his chest and smile down at him. I'm kidding of course. He arched an eyebrow at me, his lip twitching. "I'm glad you are you." I tell him, finding my old position I had held seconds ago so I can run my fingers through his hair.

"You don't yearn for your true brother?" He asks before saying. "I'm a crude imitation of who your brother would have been." I smile on him, kissing him there. "He could have helped all purebloods with his gift, given them all the same chance he gave me. To experience the world anew. Giving them all the will to live, again."

Yes, my dead brother could have done so much.

"Kaname." I tell him, feeling sleep start to tug at me again now that I felt safe and happy. "I only want you. Stop guilting yourself about it, Rido killed him, you were not a fault." His hand on my back paused and I kissed the same spot again too lazy to move my face. "Besides, I need you. So I can't be too upset about what happened. It brought you to me."

His hand started moving again and I knew he had listened.

Sleep was returning and I was almost there, with Kaname flipping through his papers over my head every so often, when a timid knock pulled me back to consciousness. I expected Kaname to move me or to tell the guests to go away. Instead he called for them to enter, to witness my brother and I being this familiar with one another.

"Kaname Senpai." Aido said and I pried my eyes open to watch him bow down very low while being followed by his cousin Kain. Aido must of have lost the argument I'd seen them have outside his door. When Aido rose he realized what he walked in on and his mouth fell open, his face breaking out in red. Kain smile. He enjoyed his cousins over the top reactions.

I smiled, Kaname didn't.

"We're so sorry to interrupt." Aido says. "It's not that important, it can surely wait until our walk to class this evening." Kain sighs, stepping around his cousin and facing the both of us.

"There is a rumor of the councilman Ichijo planning a visit to the moon dormitory. We thought you should know. Thank you for seeing us." He bows, turns towards his cousin and escorts him out as he mutters all kinds of crazy ramblings about purebloods and privacy violations. I even heard him say something about my night gown. Aido didn't have a brain to mouth filter like everyone else did. He just said whatever came to mind.

"Sleep, Yuki. Ichijo will visit, but not for a long while." His long fingers weave through my hair and follows it down my back sending shivers up my spine. I sigh, snuggle closer and close my eyes to get some restful sleep in my beloveds arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tribulations of Cross Academy

by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight © 2005 by Hino Matsuri_

Four:

I wave from the front yard, my umbrella shielding the sun as I turn to head back to the moon dormitory. Ichiru smiles from the window, holding up a rice ball with peach filling we made together before shoving it in his mouth. I giggle at his big cheeks before turning to go. The wrapped and warm box of leftovers tucked into my side so I could share what we made with Kaname. Chairman Cross and Ichiru are teaching me to cook.

I'm not that good at it.

Of course it smelled amazing after they fixed what I did to the poor noodles. How was I supposed to know there is a difference between the sprinkle and pour top to the spices? I flush to myself as I make my way across the bridge. Hopefully Kaname will like it. He doesn't eat much but I know he'll eat this since I made it. If its really bad he'll never try my creations ever again.

He left early this morning to meet with the vampire council, meaning Ichijo, to figure out some solution to blood tablet problem they've been having. Sometimes bad blood gets replicated and the brand had to be shut down or regulations have to be put in place. I was sent to Uncle Kaien's since Kaname didn't trust most of the vampires at this school.

The only ones that come around me are the one's I've meet before school started. The ones that grew up with Kaname before our parents died. I really wanted a friend of my own and although Ichiru is always friendly to me, Zero makes it hard for it to be official. Ichiru's torn between his brother's loyalty and Cross Kaien. Me being a vampire gets in the way of Zero's personal judgement.

Zero hates all vampires but for some reason it's even worse when it comes to Kaname and I. I think it's because a pureblood killed his parents and we smell too similar. Of course, that same pureblood had cured Ichiru, so he was torn himself. It's why Ichiru is so open about vampires. He understood why Shizuka did what she did and realized that everyone is different.

When I reached the moon dormitory entrance I smiled at the woman guarding the entrance way. She's to stop any human trying to sneak a peek at us. Most of them are in class of course but that didn't mean some didn't have free period like Ichiru and Zero. Kaname's car hadn't returned so I walked slowly to the front doors.

Being alone here, with all these vampires isn't that scary. I had Seiren and they were all too afraid of my brother to try anything with me. Besides, none of them knew that my vampire powers only worked about seven percent of the time. Usually they did kick in when I felt threatened which is the only time that it really matters if I have control over my pureblood powers or not. It didn't help that my mother's Artemis still won't accept me.

Apart from running to Kaname and having him stand up for me, I am useless in a fight.

Seiren opens the door for me from the inside and I close up my umbrella once I'm out of the sun. I blink a few times, taking in all the bodies in the common area with blood tablet water in all there hands. They were eating together and I was glad they were all making friends, even though I wasn't. I had Kaname. He's more than I would ever need.

They were silent and I had a feeling it was because I am here. I felt like I was intruding on them when I shouldn't feel that way. I lived here too. I waved awkwardly in greeting before Seiren took my umbrella from my hands. I nodded to her as she climbed the stairs. The box in my hand needed refrigerated so I went towards the kitchen.

My back was turned, my hand tugging at the skirt of my uniform while the other balanced the leftovers when I heard the tall vampire, the one with the dark eyes call Seiren a nameless lap dog. I paused, did they just make fun of her for not having a last name? For not belonging to a family? Some of the vampires around them chuckled but I spun on my heals, placing the box of food I made Kaname down on the table beside the kitchen door.

"What did you just say?" I asked the vampire I hadn't met before. He's been around here, going to class with us and even flirting with some of the fan girls we pass every day before class but Kaname never introduced the two of us. That fact said a lot. Even my brother didn't feel he was worthy. The man wasn't afraid though, he smiled condescendingly down at me.

"I said, the Kuran family employed a nameless lap dog when they accepted Seiren. She-" He didn't get to finish before the large windows on either side of the front door cracked, loudly. The vampires in the common room froze and the big, condescending man dropped his sneer. My emotions got the better of me and I had a slight display of power. Kaname will not be happy but I played it off like it was intentional. Ruka and Rima along with a few others I didn't recognize leaned over the balcony above the room to see what was going on. I could feel them, not see them.

"Say it again." I dared him, the shadow I was naturally making from the light up above flickering and making two of me, dividing and spreading out to either side of my body. With age, came power, especially for pure bloods and I was growing, becoming an adult. The man didn't more, he was wide eyed, perhaps realizing a little too late that I am still a pureblood.

My brother may not be here but I still pulled rank here. I still mattered.

I forced my eyes away from the mans, taking in the room, remembering that some of them had laughed. Seiren had been around before I was born. She'd been with the Kuran family when my parents needed her. My mother and her had been friends and she cared for my brother and I, put her life on the line for us. I glared, reeling in my emotions before sighing. Acting bored as best I could after such a display.

"Seiren is the Kuran family's most trusted friend." I say slowly, stepping back to the table with Kaname's food and connecting my two shadows back to one. It wasn't an awesome power but with what Kaname can do with shadows I figure my ability will grow to be something cool some day. I could only make two separate shadows now... but in a few years or when I finally reach adulthood... who knows.

Kaname had planned for me to grow cold towards the aristocratic vampires in the world and today I was one step closer to his goal. Seiren may not talk much but she's special to me. She taught me to fight, to sneak silently and we're working on me masking my presence. She swears I'm advanced but I don't believe her. Seiren is biased. So, one does not just insult her and get away with it.

I felt my brother pull up the driveway and I tensed, dropping my shoulders and waiting it out. The others didn't move although I did hear Rima from up above whisper that I cracked the windows just like Kaname does when he's pissed. Shit. Hopefully my meal for my brother will smooth over my accident. I haven't broken a window in over a year. I can control myself and I don't even break anything when I dream of Rido anymore.

He entered, his driver having opened the door for him. I squint and turn away from the sun but the door is closed quickly and Kaname's glaring face focus's on me. I try to smile at him and I think about running but I don't. My shadow's spit and he looks at them both before studying the room. They usually grow quiet when he enters but I beat him to it. This room was silent before he arrived.

"What upset you so?" He asked me, before turning toward the room when I didn't answer. It was unusual for me not to give him what he wanted right away but I felt like I handled myself well. I didn't let some mean, tall man bully my friend and I didn't have to run to my big brother to handle the situation for me.

Kaname stalks toward me, long strides that I admire. He's shadowing the room with his magic, he's upset and it's mostly towards me for not answering his question when he wanted an answer. He dips down, his nose inches from mine, our breaths mingled together before mine catches. His eyes darkening and the lower part of my stomach aches in a pleasant way, a way that reminds me how much I want Kaname to touch me.

"There is a dark duality inside of me, Yuuki. One side wants to lock you away and keep you all to myself, force you to do as I wish in solitude and servitude." I'm panting, visualizing all the ways I would serve him. With my blood and my body. He sighs, closing his eyes and rests his forehead to touch mine. "The other side, the one more dominant and logical, wants you to be yourself, to freely pick me over all others to stay with me forever because you want that too." The point of his tyrant is coming and I wait, tense and needy. I wanted Kaname to take me. I didn't care who was watching. "I shall not force you to tell me."

Slowly, Kaname turns from me, unconsciously putting himself between me and the rest of the room. I'm guessing that it's unconscious. He looks at the people in the sitting room and the vampires leaning over the balcony... Of course the guilty man doesn't come forward but I knew Kaname knew. He could sense these things. He had intuition power beyond anyone I've ever met.

Kaname can tell when you're lying.

"How lucky, Yuuki wants to protect the very one who has hurt her." My brother didn't try to hide who he glared at. The others in the room all turned to look at the very guy who had said the comment about Seiren. See, I didn't have to tell him. Kaname chuckled humorlessly and touched the side of my face before heading up the steps.

He was halfway up before I followed behind him with my box of goodies. Kaname stopped and waited, the both of us going up the steps together as he asked after my day. I didn't have to ask after his day, he hated seeing the council. I grinned, hoping to put him in a better mood and holding up the box for him as we passed the others standing around and against the railing, still looking downstairs. His eyebrow arched and I shrugged.

"Hopefully it will be so good, that you'll forgive me." I tell him, handing over my days work and opening Kaname's door for him. "and I'll consider being your servant, Kaname." I say, before I close the door behind us. He halts, twisting his head to the side to study me. I shrug, smiling shyly and wondering when Kaname will take that step with me.

Not forcing me into servanthood but, kidding with me about us being intimate together. I really want to make Kaname moan, to make him want me as much as I want him.

I _am_ a horny teenager. Although, he had to struggle through his puberty so it's only fair I struggle through mine. Still, I don't see why I can't do something for him, even if he won't do anything to me. He shakes his head, sits behind his desk and unwraps my food. Kaname smells it, opens the box and picks up the chopsticks. The sticky rice ball is in his mouth and he chews. I hold my breath, rushing up to his desk so I can watch his face.

His lips twitch up, his eyes finding mine.

"You didn't make this, Yuuki." I gasp.

"Because it's good?! Kaname!" I throw my hands up and plop down on the floor with crossed legs so I can pout without him looking at me. The desk between us. A second later I hear him slurps at the noodles and I arch forward, peaking over the stabbed chess set and gripping the edge with my fingers. "Now this, you made." He said, licking his lips and only scowling a little. I huff.

I guess living with him all my life does give him an advantage when it comes to guessing my food. I'm trying to get better! "It can't be that bad! Uncle Kaien fixed it!" He still finishes the whole box, so he must be hungry despite it not tasting good.

"It tasted fine to me." I mumble, wishing I could impress Kaname somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tribulations of Cross Academy

by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight © 2005 by Hino Matsuri_

Five

Chairman Cross opened his arms, his green shawl spread out like wings on either side of his body. He twirled, explaining the humans need for interaction through role playing with some of the vampires he picked to volunteer. I giggled, watching Shiki crunch the strawberry pocky I gave him earlier as Uncle Kaien's acting went over the top.

The chalkboard was littered with notes. I'd tried to take them as best as possible but Chairman Cross is distracting and I'd much rather watch his expressive face than pay attention. He always wore the same thing, which I found strange since he didn't have a uniform like the rest of the students. I couldn't picture him as the most feared vampire hunters ever.

It didn't go with my visual of who my Uncle Kaien is. Eccentric, joyous, crazy uncle that tells embarrassing stories about me to his adopted sons vs. the man who's killed hundreds of vampires through the hunters association. It didn't add up. My brain couldn't combine the two as one person.

I leaned forward, resting my chin on both my fists and watched as my ridiculous uncle fluttered his eyelashes at my cousin and declared his love. "Oh Senri, please tell me my love isn't unrequited. I couldn't bare to go on if we couldn't be together in the way I want us to be." My smile faded, my fists slowly lowering to the table top.

Unrequited love.

Uncle Kaien bent his knee, his fists together on his upper thighs before he giggles bringing one of his hands up to cover his mouth. He's acting like one of those crazy fan girls we pass every day but it was funnier when he did it.

"Sure, babe." Senri answered. I was used to his face remaining emotionless but Uncle Kaien poked his cheek with one of his fingers. Smiling as he asked how Shiki can stay so still. At this point I knew the lecture was changing to nonsense. Chairman Cross couldn't help it sometimes but I was stuck on the line Uncle Kaien said before.

If Kaname didn't feel the same about me... I turned away from the scene, facing the window and watching Ichiru walk back and forth on top of the brick wall kicking his feet outward with each step. Zero seemed to actually stroll around the place while Ichiru got babysitting duty, making sure none of us leave before class its over.

I knew my brother loved me, I knew because he took care of me all these years. He could have sent me off to live with one of the other aristocratic nobles and he could be callous and cold when he isn't. He puts up with my antics and he never lets anyone hurt me without them getting some kind of punishment.

Yet, those are all things normal brothers do. He isn't even my brother, he's my reborn great (times a thousand) uncle. I guess that isn't much better but we were very distantly related. Besides, vampires didn't think like humans did. Marrying your brother is normal. My own parents were siblings and my Uncle Rido wanted Juri, my mother, to leave my father and marry him.

See, very normal because vampires were beasts.

Back to my point. Kaname had never given me any indication that he wanted me around for more than just companionship. It did get lonely when you live indefinitely. Everything we do, we have done since I was a child, since our parents were alive. I didn't know how to make the first step and I didn't want to ask Kaname.

He is my only friend though, so who do I turn to for this kind of advice when I didn't have anyone else?

I have realized that since my little display of power, everyone is nicer to me. Perhaps the fear Kaname sparks in people helps him just as much as it's helped me these past couple days. It was bad before with everyone fussing about how special my blood is but now they actually listen to me when I tell them to stop trying to put my shoes on for me.

Class is dismissed but I don't realize it until Kaname reaches over and takes my hand from its resting position on the table top. I rise with him, gathering my books which three other's offer to take for me. Kaname ignores them and since I'm attached to him I end up going where he is going.

Everyone stays a few yards back and I'm puzzled as to why Kaname and I are basically walking alone back to the dorms. He dips his head down and brushes it along the edge of my ear and I shiver, gripping his hand.

"I've approved another student joining us here. Her name is Maria Kurenei, she is a descendant of the madly blooming princess." My brows furrow, why wasn't she invited in the first place. I thought we included all the vampires who wanted to come. I've heard the story about Shizuka Hio and sadly it's tied into Zero and Ichiru's story.

Shizuka-hime had a vampire lover who she had turned from human to vampire. Those kinds of vampires eventually go mad, or fall to level E and the born vampires must kill them or they will slaughter everything that gets in there way.

The Kiryu family were all hunters, Zero and Ichiru's parents killed Shizuka-hime's lover before he'd fallen. He'd been mistakenly put on the list before his time. She achieved her revenge and then ripped her own heart out after biting Zero. I'm not sure if Ichiru ate the heart on his own or if Shizuka forced him to, but either way he had been a sickly boy and now he's healed.

Suicide isn't uncommon for purebloods.

"Why did she have to ask to come here?" If Shizuka's decedent was qualified to be here, why wasn't she invited to begin with. I looked up at him and waited for his answer like I always do.

"As with everything, the Council had some control. They put a limit on how many vampires are allowed here and since there had been a dropout..." So Kaname did punish the man that insulted Seiren. "... there is an opening."

I turned around, trying to spot the tall man that made me angry a few days ago. I figured he was avoiding me. Is that why everyone had been so nice to me? I turn back to my brother. They think if I don't like them Kaname gets rid of them! My mouth flops open.

"I thought I finally earned their respect!" I pout, turning and pressing myself against Kaname's side to hide my mortification. "I thought because I broke the windows that they were scared of me." I shook my head against Kaname's ribs, under his arm. We're still walking but I don't care how silly it looks. "It's all because you kicked that mean guy out and not because of anything I did! No wonder they listen to me."

My shoulders drop and I walk heavy footed beside Kaname, acting foolish and childish. Kaname chuckles though and I pull away so I can watch his face look so carefree. He doesn't disappoint and I'm in awe of his handsomeness. The arch of his jaw downwards, the tiny wrinkles his true smile causes at the edge of each of his eyes.

He's utterly breathtaking. I want to kiss him, truly kiss him.

A silver, pristine sudan is parked in front of the Moon dorm, I tense immediately when I see the driver is leaning against the trunk with a cigarette in his mouth. That's Ichijo senior's vehicle and a second later Ichijo jr. comes up beside us. He bows and Kaname bows back. The two were best friends, or as close to best friends as Kaname gets.

"My grandfather is here. I was expecting him next week but we both know he does what he wants and came when he felt like it." I smile but fight it because Takuma's grandfather is a cruel man that always pushes my buttons. He always gets a reaction out of me and its my greatest challenge to overcome his words. I will not react.

Yet, there is one amazing thing that comes from Ichijo seniors meetings. I get to drape myself across Kaname's lap. Kaname likes to touch my skin when he's tense and its the best thing I can do for him when Ichijo sr. visits. That alone is the only think I look forward to as we climb the steps together.

Asato Ichijo is climbing down the stairs from the second floor as we file into the common room. The other Aristocratic vampires bow and disperse around us, giving there regards to Ichijo sr. as they went. Some stayed in the common room, Rima, Aido and Senri among them. They were either waiting for a show or wanted to speak with Councilman Ichijo after us.

I don't bow because I don't have to, but neither does Ichijo sr. He's a cruel man and Takuma takes the lead, bowing and asking after his grandfather's wellbeing. They chat about things back home before Kaname is addressed and Ichijo sr. wastes no time in setting me in a mood.

"I was hopeful, when this school was established that more pure 'blood' would be shared." Speaking of giving our blood up is taboo, I control my features but not much else as I grow tight and tense. "If you refuse to take from Yuuki's virginal body, I'd gladly break her in for you." Kaname sighs but Aido is what really surprises me.

He's between me and Ichijo sr in a flash, his shoulders back and his breathing deep and labored. "Don't you dare talk about taking pureblood from-" Kaname snaps forward, like I expected him too, and slaps Aido across the face. I relax, grateful that Kaname helped Aido when Ichijo would do much worse.

"My apologies Councilman Ichijo. It seems I've been rather lax in my punishment as of late. Would you like to move this meeting to my room? Yuuki can join us in a moment." He agrees of course. An invitation to Kaname's room is rare. It's warded to stop all unwelcome visitors and I have no doubt that Ichijo sr. attempted to enter when we weren't around.

"Takuma, I will speak with you after I meet with Kaname." His grandson bows again and stays bowed.

The two ascend the stairs talking about vampire tablets again. Ichijo sr. starts with explaining how they would taste much better made from pure blood than standard blood. Ichijo didn't realize just how powerful our blood could be. We can control those that have our blood, just like Rido controls Kaname. It's why he could not kill our uncle so long ago.

Senri moves to stand in front of Aido who is still frozen in shock, his hand hovering over the spot Kaname had slapped. Takuma starts to apologize on his grandfather's behalf. I wave him away, focusing on Aido. It's not Takuma's fault in the least. We all know how Ichijo sr. gets when he feels the need to exercise his power.

"He saved you, you know." I say, bending over to look at Aido in the face. Aido blinks, it's how I know he's listening. "You reprimanded the councilman president. Ichijo sr would have punished you himself but now he believes Kaname can handle you." Aido's own hand moves forward and grazes over his red skin that my brother caused. He straightens himself. Senri crunches another pocky stick right over my head. I glare at him behind me, brushing my fingers through my hair to make sure he didn't get any flakes in it.

"He..." Aido say's and I know he gets it. That getting slapped now, by Kaname is far better than whatever Ichijo could come up with. The rumors of how Ichijo sr punishes leaves little to the imagination.

"I didn't doubt him." Ruka said, and I twist my head back to look at her myself. Her face is red and downcast so I know she's lying. I knew immediately what Kaname did, and why. Ruka hadn't. I smiled, I think she's intimidated by my faith in my dear brother. I turn back to Aido, bowing when I didn't bow for Ichijo sr.

"Thank you." I tell him, his eyes get wide and bright. My smile mirrors his before I turn and rush up the stairs to Kaname's room. I get to sit on him! I know I can pretty much touch Kaname when I want to but when Ichijo sr is here, Kaname touches me. He initiates all things to show Ichijo that I am not free, that I am his. Even if we're not in a relationship yet, when things like this happen, I feel like we might be soon.

When I walked in, rushing only slightly, the topic of conversation made me slow. Why was Ichijo pressuring Kaname with this? It should come naturally and if he didn't want to at all, I was okay with being how we are. I walked to Kaname's side, my wild hair covering the sides of my face as I kept my expression as blank as possible.

Ichijo just wanted me to react, Kaname doesn't listen to him.

"If Yuuki is not to your liking, I have two daughters. Both blond and blue eyed, young and ready if you so wish to take them to your bed." Ichijo sr. leaned back in the chair across from Kaname, a desk between the two. Of course the top of Kaname's desk is messy. He tends to throw his research all over, even destroying whole pages by burning them in his hands if he is unsatisfied with the findings.

Kaname's hand finds my calf, twisting around my leg and dancing upward leaving shivers and tingles behind. I bite my lip as he pulls me forward, guiding me with his other hand to fall across him. I grip his forearm, planting myself a top his thighs as his other arm, not wrapped around my torso traces invisible designs on the skin of my own thighs. I lay my head back, relaxing into his touch and willing Ichijo sr. to disappear.

"You torture yourself, your virgin-status was lost before the age of twelve if my sources are correct and yet you hold yourself back waiting for this clumsy girl to mature." Ichijo's fingertips connect and his hands rest on his own bare lap. Kaname dips his nose into my hair, smelling me while his tantalizing fingers awaken my desire. I know I'm becoming flush and wet. I will have to touch myself to ease the ache since Ichijo is right, Kaname holds himself back when it come to me... but he isn't with anyone else.

He didn't explore with anyone before, right? It wasn't just me he resisted, he didn't give in to any of his sexual desires. Kaname waited just like I am now. I didn't believe Asato Ichijo but since he thought that, the other vampires most likely did too.

"At least tell me you are sharing blood." He sighs, leans forward in his chair as Kaname lifts my legs from the floor to arch over his other leg. I wiggled just a little, moving back to get more comfortable showing the Councilman that I wasn't leaving this position when he left. Kaname turned his face from the side of my head and spoke to Asato.

"As always a pleasure... Councilman Ichijo." He says, cold and monotone. "I'm sure your nephew is waiting." Ichijo is being dismissed and he stands, scowling at the two of us. He thinks Kaname is wasting his time, that he should be actively helping the Council. Ichijo and so many other had no idea that Kaname did have plans, big ones that would change everything.

The more vampires that thought Kaname was twiddling his thumbs, the better.

He bows his goodbye in a mocking way, the flick of his wrist under his chest to show he was expecting applause for his performance. Either way, Kaname despised this man so it was of no consequence for this man to disrespect him. How my brother felt wasn't exactly hidden especially with how they speak to one another.

Kaname's fingers don't stop their trail, the light caresses leaving behind excited flesh and I arch for my beloved to do whatever he wanted. He can have me, I've grown enough that he didn't have to wait any longer if he did not wish too. I blink up at him, twisting only slightly and wrapping my arm around his neck.

I want to explore his mouth with mine.

"So, before twelve, huh?" I ask, grinning and stretching out one of my legs so Kaname could continue his path upward. He gets an inch from my hip before backing away. I resist pouting at him. It never helped get me what I wanted anyways. Of course, Kaname takes it seriously, his fingers stopping just above my knee.

"He means I let you drink from me with your wee baby fangs as soon as you were able, but I have not done the same to you. You are unbitten." I still just as Kaname had. So virgin to Ichijo means that we have not shared blood. We did grow stronger that way and how the two of us were now, Kaname was giving to me and he wasn't taking. "You did very well today. I was waiting for something to shatter."

My beloved smiles down at me, his fangs elongated and glistening. I wanted him to bite me and for once I was being serious when Kaname was not.

"Kaname." I whisper, using his shoulders to help balance me as I flip around on his lap so both my legs were on either side of his, straddling his thighs and sitting on his knees. I drop my hands down, following the black line in his uniform down to his hips. "Outside of blood drinking, you are still a virgin, right?"

The wait for his answer seemed longer, his purple eyes gazing into mine without judgement and he smiled gently. He waited until I looked him in the eyes.

"I am over ten thousand years old, in technical terms I most likely am not." He tells me, I nod slightly not breaking his eye contact. "Although, after your true brother erased the me before and restarted me, I have been celibate, yes. I have been waiting for you." My eyes go wide and I arch forward, moving toward Kaname's face. He may not be a virgin in body but in mind he was mine and I grinned sillily. Since he had become my brother through Rido's twisted plans, he stayed faithful to me.

"So you want to?!" I ask, my hands gripping the fabric on top of his shoulders. "You and I will soon be lovers?" His eyebrow goes up, his lip twist down in a bit of frown. I pull back, scared of his reaction. So he didn't want to?

"Whatever gave you the impression that we weren't going to be intimate in that way?" I bite my lip, wiggling uncomfortably before plopping down on his knees again and staring at his stomach as I spoke.

"You don't drink from me." I tell him, removing my hands and twisting them together in front of me. I'm afraid to face him. I'm afraid of his answer.

"I don't drink from you because I will take your body when I do and you are still too young." I pouted, flopping forward in a childish way with my face pressed against his chest and groaning frustratedly, effectively proving his point by throwing a small tantrum. "I do not wish to hurt you or lose control when you can't handle it." His arms wrap around my knees and he pulls me forward, lining our bodies up and I grind forward to get some relief.

Kaname grips my hips, halting my movements and growling. My face shaking slightly from the rumbling of his chest. I giggle.

At least I knew he did want me. I'd just have to make sure he knew that my body could handle this, that I was ready to receive him into me. I have grown enough and with puberty came many sexually driven experiences. I expected all of those experiences to be with my dear beloved, Kaname.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tribulations of Cross Academy

by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight © 2005 by Hino Matsuri_

Six

Maria is fun and quickly became a friend.

She transferred in about a week ago. Everyone was in a rush over it. How quickly she was able to be my friend when it took all the others... well years. Of course, most of the vampires they are talking about are all Kaname's friends. Takuma, Aido, Ruka, Rima, and Kain. Senri was the only one before Maria.

Kaname never let himself get close to Senri because of who his father is.

When the end goal is to destroy Rido, you don't make friends with his potential allies. Or, thats what Kaname always said whenever I asked about Senri and his relationship. Even asking to go see him sent Kaname into a sour mood. Ichijo bringing him over was the only time I really ever go to see Senri. It put a kink in my only outside relationship.

The rest of the vampires that I called friends were all picked by Kaname. I grew up with them but being seven years younger, I don't think they seen me as anything more than Kaname's shadow duckling. The girl that follows him around and worships the ground he walks. It was only a little true, I can't blame them for not seeing past that. Plus, if Kaname let someone around me, it was a really big sign of trust, especially when I was a child.

Maria though, she came in here in a flurry of energy, basically rushed to introduce herself. In the little time she's been here, she's already found herself a crush. It's not Kaname, so we got along really well. She understands why I can't be friends with most of the girls here because they would take a bite out of Kaname, if given the chance. I can't give them a chance at Kaname, especially not through me.

"Chairman Cross?" A very female voice asked and I looked up from my notes surprised. I'm literally the only person who's ever asked a question in class. Even Uncle Kaien is shocked, turning around with an excited smile.

"Yes, Maria." Her white hair bounces two rows ahead about seven chairs in as she sits up. She's positioned more in the middle of the room, while I'm on the side, by the windows. She sat there because she is afraid of Kaname, plus with all of Kaname's friends having claimed the chairs around us, Maria filled in a gap closest to us. Which wasn't exactly... close.

Vampire society had strange rules like that. We had about two arms lengths of space between us to feel comfortable. It made sense to me, because an attack can be defended and retaliated against if you were far enough away. Being any closer meant you trusted the other not to attack, or were related. Kaname didn't accommodate for Maria to sit near us, so that meant she hadn't earned her spot yet.

"Next week, will you explain holiday's to us? I want to celebrate a festival here on campus." Maria leaned forward as Chairman Cross clapped before she continued. "Maybe the Star Festival. I'll help put it together. Perhaps we can work with the humans to create the event." Chairman Cross gushed over the possibilities, completely distracted. Maria was right there with him, even getting out of her seat to help him erase all his notes from the board and brainstorm how they could put together the 'party planning committee'.

I turned to Kaname, hoping to be granted permission to help them. My brothers narrowed glinting eyes met mine, he turned away without giving me an answer. We'd talk about it later then, I guess. Two days ago, Kaname caught Maria and I talking about Ichiru. Since Uncle Kaien would watch me as a child, and the boys didn't get placed in his care until they were ten. I hadn't been allowed around them, especially because Kaname witnessed how violent they could be towards vampires.

Well... Zero, anyways. Ichiru just watched his back.

Still, I knew about them both growing up and Maria had a lot of questions about them. Since I visited Uncle Kaien whenever I wanted now, I imagined Maria just wanted an invite from me to go with her sometime. To be formally introduced.

Kaname hasn't been his normal self since then. From his foul mood, he kept me away from Maria as much as possible after that. Before Kaname's intervention we'd seen each other everyday since we met. Mostly she came to my room because Kaname felt better when I am close to him, but when we talked of Ichiru, we'd gone to her room. I wasn't sure if it was because I had left my room without expressed permission or because I had admitted Ichiru is attractive. Maybe it was even because Kaname planned for me to dislike all the vampires here, and I actually gained a friend.

That made the most sense, I wasn't following his plan like he wanted me too. Kaname really liked his plans.

Maria understood, keeping her distance but still waving and smiling at me when we see each other. Today, if Kaname kept acting this way, I'd go see her again. There's no need for me to sit alone in my room and wonder again what crawled up Kaname's tuckus.

The bell rang, everyone filing out. Kaname ushered me along like he always does. Maria and Chairman Cross stayed after, going into detail on how to bring the vampires and humans together.

"Yuki will help you and that will bring in more vampires to even out the numbers." Uncle Kaien said, smiling at me as I smiled sadly back. Yeah, If I'm allowed. I snuck another peek at Kaname but he didn't bother looking back at me. His bored 'not worth my time' face was on. We didn't even slow, since Kaname was pulling me along.

I understood. Hell, Kaname had been perfecting his plan for years. He predicted things, had people spying for him, planting rumors and seeds of doubt. Kaname didn't like surprises nor when I disobeyed. His punishments for me always calmed him down. I hoped he just got it out of his system already.

His punishments were usually a good resource for my self loving sessions later. Masterbation fodder.

Kaname is twisted like that. When I was younger he never had to punish me. If he did it was usually enough of a punishment that he was angry with me. Even now, I didn't like him being upset with me... but as I aged he got more creative. Once, he refused to let me see him. He hid in the shadows for hours while I worked myself up, convinced he left me at home alone. I ended up sitting on his coffin, his other body tucked away there, until he finally came out again. I don't even remember what I did to deserve that.

He likes to see me miss him, he enjoys to watch me beg his forgiveness but for the last year, he's been getting me all sexually worked up just to watch me suffer. In a strange way, I enjoyed what Kaname did to me. He got creative, thinking of new ways to make me squirm. Just thinking about some of his spankings and gentle caresses had me wanting to make him upset with me, just to experience them again.

This time though, he was very upset, and I wasn't sure if he'd make me wait to elongate my punishment or just kick up the intensity a few notches. We didn't hold hands as we made our way to the moon dormitory. He even stopped to accept some gifts from the fan girls outside the gates, graciously declining their advances. I just... kept going.

Kaname wanted me to be upset. He succeeded.

.vk Daytime .vk

I twirled my umbrella, skipping over the stones on the path to Uncle Kaiens. It was hard to fall back asleep after such a violent dream. Different colored eyes watching her as she fell apart mentally and Kaname, physically.

Since Kaname banned me from his room, I had to find another way to ease my built up nerves. So, cooking with my uncle and Ichiru is the plan. Maybe this time, Zero will warm up to me. I didn't have much hope after years of disdain from him. If only I felt comfortable asking Maria along, but I couldn't after being distant for the past couple days. Kaname had shown some objection to it, and I picked Kaname over her... Like I would anything else.

It's just, Kaname made me choose in his own way, and that made me upset with him.

I never forced him to pick between me and his friends. I know he'd pick me but the point is that I would never, and he had. Even going so far as to punish me with this long drawn out distance from him over leaving my room and making a friend. Kaname always had a reason for his requests. He hadn't asked me to pick, he hadn't demand I stay away but just his displeasure made me wonder about Maria.

Why was Kaname distant with her?

Perhaps Uncle Kaien would have an answer. It was just my luck though, that Zero answers the door. "What?" He asks, glaring and squinting against the sun. I knew how sensitive a vampires eyes were to the sun. Why would he force himself to look.

"I want to make a Quiche." I tell him. Smiling as I remove the towel from the top of my basket to show him the ingredients.

"So you came to ruin my dinner. Wonderful." He sneers and lets me pass.

"No, you'll have a blood tablet, or two." I'm completely serious and Zero looks surprised. Did he really think he could hide it? Even other vampire hunters can tell when one of their own had been bitten by a pureblood. He grabs his coat from the wall and slams the door behind him, going out into the sun without an umbrella. Stupid vampire. He shouldn't push himself when he's already on the edge.

"Yuuki!" Ichiru called out. A moment later he's in the hall, my coat hung up and my shoes kicked off. "I knew it, my brother only slams the door for one person, not counting Kaname." He peeks into my basket, confused about what I brought with me.

"Quiche," I tell him "and I have questions about Maria." Ichiru's eyebrow raises, a small smile on his lips as he nods. Did he smile over the quiche? or maybe Maria? He leads me to the kitchen where Uncle Kaien is already, kneading dough.

"Oh! There's my god-daughter." He gushes. "She looks so cute! Much cuter than yesterday but still tiny. You'll grow overnight, one day. You know what they say about late bloomers." No, I really don't know what they say about late bloomers, but I just smiled and showed him my basket of goodies.

"Its a German dish, adopted by the french, but I want to try it." We're cleaning up Uncle Kaien's mess as he starts to bake his bread. The counter is clean when I show Ichiru the recipe. "I have some questions too... About Maria, the new girl." Ichiru's smile twists to the side, a strange sadness in his eyes. I knew she was related to the madly blooming princess, the very vampire that gave her heart to Ichiru. His reaction made me think that perhaps my new friend didn't have a chance with Ichiru. It made me sad for her.

"You mean, about Kaname's jealousy over you and Maria being friends?" Uncle Kaien said, grinning at me as he separated the items I brought over. So he was jealous. There wasn't anything wrong with her, she wasn't dangerous and I shouldn't be getting punished over it? "Kaname has been here every night, in my office trying to understand why he's upset with you."

This is why I loved my Uncle. He is loyal but to both of us and not just Kaname. Chairman Cross loved me, and he helped me just as much as he did Kaname. Except, well Kaname consulted Uncle Kaien for other things, like how to kill Rido without being able to kill him himself while I just wanted to learn to cook. "So... you figured out he's jealous?" I asked him, nervous now.

Did that mean, Kaname was in the wrong? Did I have to... punish him?

"You've never had a friend before. Someone to take up your time, essentially take some of your time from him. He made this school so you'd learn to be a vampire, and a few other reasons, but he's opened you up to the world and he fears you will leave him. He fears he would let you go if you asked to see the world beyond your own backyard." Uncle Kaien grips my shoulder, using his hands to pull my cheeks up in a smile. I was used to him acting strange. "Let him think some more, he'll come around. Maria is a sweet girl, she's been putting flyers up all over about the party-planning committee." Uncle Kaien's seriousness made me accept it. He's almost never serious.

"Maria's cool then, nothing indicating she's a psycho vampire?" Ichiru asked.

"Hey!?" I punched his arm and he laughed at me. I knew I couldn't hurt with punching, it's one of the first things Kaname taught me. Stab with the fingers, it sliced. But I didn't really want to hurt Ichiru.

"We know you aren't psycho." He laughs so more. "Not yet, anyways." He's earned himself another punch. We talk about the party planning committee, Ichiru is going to join and I agree to join too, after I ask Kaname. I wouldn't really give him a choice. All Ichiru's interest in Maria is enough to make me hope for them. Perhaps them both planning and setting up the Star Festival will bring them closer together, where they can be friends.

We have two Quiches at the end and I get to bring one home. Wrapped and covered with the towel in my basket. I'd bring it to Kaname. All I had to do now, was think of a way to even the playing field again. For us, it's how our relationship worked. Up until now, it had only been me making mistakes and atoning for them by Kaname's rules. I am the punisher this time... and I didn't want to punish him at all. Admittedly all the sexual teasing he did 'until he forgave me', did seem tempting to turn on him. It wasn't really my idea though, and I wanted to be creative, have an end goal myself.

I'm a Kuran, all we do is plot and plan.

So, cutting through the trees to avoid the direct sunlight on the path, I started brainstorming ways to stop Kaname from feeling guilty about what he'd done. Just as Kaname had done for me, our entire lives together. We were the same in this way, we needed to feel as if we made up for our sins against each other, no matter how small. Or else, we'll start to punish ourselves in self destructive ways. I've done it before... it's how this whole thing started.

Halfway home, I peeked at the quiche, making sure the towel hadn't slipped to rest on top of it. The cheese was still gooey and I didn't want the fabric to melt into it. Ichiru and Kaien had been very diligent making sure I did the recipe right, so I knew it was going to be good. I felt a hunter approach, it made me check my pockets. Did I leave something at the house? He stopped running a few feet in front of me, his gun pointed at my head.

"Zero?" I asked, watching the chain swing from Blood Rose.

"You are too close to the girls dormitory, vampire." He glared and I justed wished we could be friends like Ichiru and me.

"You are too close to the girls dormitory then too, _vampire_!" Honestly, I only lusted after Kaname's blood so it was him, the lower level vampire on the edge of falling to E that would break first. He really had to put that weapon away before Kaname came. He's pissed off already, this will push him farther and getting him to be lenient is hard enough.

"You dare point a hunters weapon at Yuki?" He hisses and I know it's no use, Kaname and Zero are going to fight. "If he weren't such an important piece to this puzzle, you would be dead right now."

Hm. I knew the goal of Kaname's end game, but not the pieces. The fact that he admitted Zero is important is an astronomical feat. Of course at the same time he admitted he would kill Zero for what he's doing now if it wasn't for that fact. Kaname didn't lie, so I grew afraid, very quickly, for Zero's life. My brother is between us in a blink of an eye.

I knew Kaname well enough to understand what he was thinking. For him, he was weighing the pros and cons. Is Zero worth more to him and his plans than the vengeance he wanted to exact for his crimes against me? If it had to do with killing Rido, than Zero would live. Rido is a bigger threat to me than Zero.

"Please, don't." I ask Kaname, hoping Zero is worth more to his end game than satisfying his anger. Zero sneers.

"Now you beg for your life?" He lets out a humorless chuckle, dropping his arm but not letting go for his weapon. I have to peek around Kaname to see.

"No, I was begging for yours." I tell Zero, his eyes go wide for just a moment. He shakes his head like he can't believe it as Kaname turns to face me. He's very furious. It isn't just because of Zero though, I know that. Was Uncle Kaien right? Is Kaname jealous that I have my own friends? Kaname keeps himself between Zero and I until he's out of sight, still standing where we left him in the woods.

Zero is the first person, vampire or otherwise that had been left unharmed (and alive) after threatening me harm. Even bee's get squished between his fingers if they get to close. I grip Kaname's hand in thanks. I know he didn't spare him for me, it was for his end game but it happened and I felt grateful regardless.

This whole scenario is unplanned, but worked out really well for me to exact my punishment on Kaname. Or, to stop him from continuing to punish himself which is by extension a punishment of me. Perhaps that is why he had been very quick to make me pay, so I never had time to force myself into a long guilt trip that ended up punishing him in the process.

The more I thought about our punishment arrangement, the more I understood it. Kaname did enjoy this particular game, but it helped us both out. Regardless, Kaname wouldn't let me out of his sight for awhile, and he's going to need reassured that I'm okay. With that, came plenty of opportunity to tell Kaname my idea. As we approached the dormitory, I tested the waters with Kaname.

"I made a quiche." I tell him. "Or, Uncle Kaien made a quiche that I helped with." I grinned but Kaname wasn't even close to being okay yet. I wasn't sure what would help, me trying to make him smile or doing what Chairman Cross suggested and just letting him think. It wasn't our way though. "You can't eat it until I forgive you, though." I whisper and thats when he paused, looking over at me. I keep my face blank, like he always does.

He figures it out quickly, smirking at me. I was saving him from himself this time.

When we get inside the moon dormitory, we're quiet. Since it's daytime most of the vampires are sleeping. I head straight for Kaname's room, not having to look back to see if he's following. I know he'll be too curious as to what I have in mind not to. I put my basket o'quiche on his desk, messing up his twisted chess board with little remorse. When I turn around, he's much closer than I expected.

He's smirking, his eyes still dark from anger but I stare at his beauty with wide eyes. I can't really punish him. He knows that. He's planning on distracting me... to use me to calm down from his murderous rage and I'm _very_ good with that. I welcome it. His face is at my neck, breathing in deep and crouching his tall form down to my short level before I can blink. He wants to drink, to reassure himself that I'm real and here. That I'm okay.

He never takes from me, he hasn't drank a drop of my blood.

Soon enough he's picking me up, pulling me against his body so he didn't have to bend so far to scent me. I reach up, my arms going around his neck as he snuggles into mine. This is as close as he ever gets to biting me, but I had something else in mind. He can't torture himself in his own way, he had to do it my way, in order for him to feel better.

With my leverage I pull away from him. His hurt and angry eyes look at me, asking painfully without words if this is how I was going to punish him. To deny him having access to me. I smile sadly, using the arms behind his neck to pull him forward. The anger and hurt fade quickly from his face to an expression of shock.

I pull our lips together and I move very softly against his frozen mouth. My lower love nub throbs and my eyes close on their own as I try to categorize this experience. This is our first kiss as lovers. He didn't move, but I kissed him.

"Kiss me, like that... until I forgive you." I sound whispery and needy. He groans, stepping forward even though I'm already as close to him as I can get, in his arms up off the ground. It warmed my heart, that he wanted to be closer, that maybe he wanted to be inside of me just as much as I yearned for it. His cool lips find mine, his lips moving just as softly against my surprised mouth. He actually listened to me. He kissed me! Butterflies breeding and exploding in my stomach, making me feel the sweetest kind of nervous. This was too much, he knew it, I knew it, but it kept happening.

We were kissing... Really, truly kissing.


End file.
